BLACKPINK
Profile *'Group name:' BLACKPINK / BLΛƆKPIИK *'International:' BLACKPINK / BLΛƆKPIИK *'Korea:' 블랙핑크 (Beulaeg Pingkeu) *'Japan:' ブラックピンク (Burakku Pinku) *'China:' 黑色粉红色 (Hēisè fěnhóng sè) *'Oficial colors:' Black and pink *'Oficial fanclub name:' BLINK *'Official motto:' "BLACKPINK in your area" *'Music genres:' Hip-Hop, K-Pop, R&B, EDM *'Debut date:' 2016-Aug-08 *'Talent agencies:' *'Korea:' YG Entertainment *'Japan:' YGEX / Avex Group *'USA:' Interscope Records Members *Jisoo (지수) ( Vocalist) *Jennie (제니) ( Rapper and Vocals) *Rosé (로제) (Vocalist and Dancer) *Lisa (리사) (Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist and Maknae) There is No LEAD AND MAIN in BLACKPINK, YG said this last time when BLACKPINK debut. About BLACKPINK Pre-Debut YG Entertainment over the course of the year 2012 were planning the creation of their first female k-Pop group, it will not be until June 1, 2016, they will be showing a series of images showing the first member, Jennie to the public. A week later, on June 8, 2016, Lisa's photo was published, and she also surprised the public with a dance practice video posted on the group's YouTube channel. The revelations continued when on June 15, 2016, Jisoo was presented and finally Rosé, on June 22, 2016. On June 29, 2016, YG Entertainment showed an image of the complete group. ;More about BLACKPINK TV Shows *YG Future Strategy Office (Netflix, 2018) Variety Shows *(SBS) Running Man (15.08.2018, Jennie) Ep. 413 *(SBS) Running Man (12.07.2018, Jennie and Jisoo) Ep. 409 *(jTBC) Idol Room (2018) Ep. 7 *(SBS) Party People (13.08.2017) *(jTBC) Knowing Bros (05.08.2017) *(SBS) Style Follow (20.07.2017) *(SBS) Fantastic Duo 2 (09.07.2017, Lisa and Jisoo) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (05.07.2017) *(MBC) Waiting Room Of Terror (28.06.2017) *(SBS) Night Of Real Entertainment (27.06.2017) *(MBC) Section TV's Idol Men (25.06.2017) *(MBC) My Little Television (20.05.2017) *(OnStyle) Get It Beauty (26.02.2017) *(SBS) K-Pop Star 6 (12.02.2017) *(MBC) Radio Star (28.12.2016, Rosé and Jisoo) *(SBS) Running Man (18.12.2016) Ep. 330 *(MBC) Weekly Idol (16.11.2016) Reality Shows *BLACKPINK House (jTBC, 2018) Radio Shows *(SBS) Power FM Lee Guk Joo's Youngstreet Radio (26.06.2017) *(MBC) Kangta's Starry Night Radio (28.06.2017) *Arirang Radio Super K-pop (03.07.2017) *(KBS) Hongkira Radio (05.07.2017) *(SBS) Park Sohyun's "Love Game" Radio (05.07.2017) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwoshow Radio (06.07.2017) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time Radio (09.07.2017) *(SBS) PowerFM Bae Sungjae’s Ten Radio (09.07.2017) *(MBC) Jung Yumi's FM Date Radio (10.07.2017) Collaborations *Dua Lipa - "Kiss and Make Up" (2018) Concert Tours *'BLACKPINK Arena Tour 2018' *July 24-25 - Osaka, Japan - Osaka Jo Hall *August 16-17 - Fukuoka, Japan - Fukuoka International Center *August 24, 25 & 26 - Tokyo, Japan - Makuhari Messe Event Hall *December 24 - Osaka, Japan - Kyocera Dome Concert/Festival Appearances *Korea University Festival (25.05.2018) *Hanyang University Festival (24.05.2018) *Chung-Ang University Festival (18.05.2018) *SeulTech University Festival (17.05.2018) *Myongji Univerity Festival (16.05.2018) *SBS Gayo Daejun (25.12.2017) *Kobe Collection (03.09.2017) *Tokyo Girls Collection (02.09.2017) *A-Nation Festival (27.08.2017) *Ulsan Summer Festival (24.07.2017) *Yonsei University Akaraka Festival (20.05.2017) *Kangwoon University Festival (19.05.2017) *Sungkyul University Festival (17.05.2017) *Myongji University Festival (16.05.2017) *Konkuk University Festival (16.05.2017) *YG X Unicef Walking Festival (14.05.2017) *SBS Gayo Daejun (26.12.2016) Endorsements *'2018:' Sprite (with Woo Do Hwan) *'2017:' TREVI Stylish Sparkling Water *'2017:' LG G6 *'2016:' St. Scott LONDON *'2016:' Classic *'2016:' Moonshot (with G-Dragon and Dara) Recognitions *'2019' *33th Golden Disc Awards (05/01): Best Digital Song Award "DDU-DU DDU-DU" *'2016' *SBS Inkigayo (21/08): "Whistle" *Mnet M! Countdown (08/09): "Whistle" *SBS Inkigayo (11/09): "Whistle" *Melon People's Choice Award: "Whistle" *Asia Artist Awards: Rookie Award *MelOn Music Awards: Best New Artist *SBS Inkigayo (27/11): "Playing With Fire" *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best of Next Artist Female *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Music Video (Whistle) *SBS Inkigayo (04/12): "Playing With Fire" *'2017' *31th Golden Disk Awards: Rookie Of The Year *26th Seoul Music Awards: Rookie Award *6th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Rookie Award *6th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Artist Of The Year (August) *6th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Artist Of The Year (November) *12th Annual Soompi Awards: Rookie Of The Year *SBS Inkigayo (02/07): "As If It's Your Last" *SBS Inkigayo (09/07): "As If It's Your Last" *SBS Inkigayo (16/07): "As If It's Your Last" (Triple Crown) *The Show BOF Awards: Style Icon Award *'2018' *32th Golden Disk Awards: Digital Bonsang *Naver V App Awards: Global Artist Top 10 *27th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang *7th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: World Hallyu New Artist *32nd Japan Gold Disc Awards: Best 3 New Artists *MBC Show! Music Core (23/06): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" *SBS Inkigayo (24/06): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" *Mnet M! Countdown (28/06): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" *KBS Music Bank (29/06): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" *MBC Show! Music Core (30/06): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" *SBS Inkigayo (01/07): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" *Mnet M! Countdown (05/07): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" *MBC Show! Music Core (07/07): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" (Triple Crown) *SBS Inkigayo (08/07): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" (Triple Corona) *Mnet M! Countdown (12/07): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" (Triple Crown) *MBC Show! Music Core (14/07): "DDU-DU DDU-DU" *MTV Video Music Awards Japan: Best Dance Video (DDU-DU DDU-DU) Trivia *YG Entertainment had been announcing the group's debut since 2012 through a series of videos on its YouTube channel. *Since its planning stages in 2012, it was planned to debut an even larger number of members, but its members were reduced from nine people to four because some trainees left the agency. *The training period for BLACKPINK members was as follows: Jennie six years, Lisa and Jisoo five years and Rosé four years. *It has been revealed that the previous name of the group was going to be PinkPunk, but the CEO decided to change the name and decided that it would be BLACKPINK. *The members were called Monster Rookies over the course of their first year of activities. *''WHISTLE'' is the fourth MV of the group in surpassing the 200 million visits on Youtube. *''As If It's Your Last'' has become the second MV of the group to reach 300 million views on Youtube, being BOOMBAYAH the first. *The mini album 'SQUARE UP' debuted at #1 on iTunes' worldwide album list becoming the first female KPOP artist to top the list twice. *"DDU-DU DDU-DU" debuted at 37th place in the top 50 world songs on Spotify, becoming the first female k-Pop group to do so. Forever Young was found at #27 in the Top 50 most viral on Spotify in the third week of June 2018 and DDU-DU DDU-DU ranked #27 on Spotify's "US Viral 50" chart. *In Japan the mini-album 'SQUARE UP' ranked 1st in the overall APPLE MUSIC album ranking in its first week and debuted #1 on Oricon's weekly digital album Chart with 3915 downloads; DDU-DU DDU-DU won first place and Forever Young ranked 4th in JAPAN's LINE MUSIC real-time song list. *BLACKPINK's DDU-DU DDU-DU got 1,015,669 unique listenings in Melon making them the first group of girls with the highest number of listeners in the first 24 hours. *BLACKPINK has become the first group of K-Pop girls to enter the UK's official singles chart at #78 in the last week of June 2018. *''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' made it to #1 in its second week of release on the BILLBOARD Korea Hot 100. *'SQUARE UP' exceeded the 100,000 physical copies sold in HANTEO in over one week. *''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' becomes the MV of a group of K-Pop girls in getting faster to 100 million YouTube plays with 10 days, 5 hours and 45 minutes. *''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' took first place in its first week of release at QQMUSIC, the largest streaming service in China. *All songs from 'SQUARE UP' debuted on Japan's Line Music Top 100, both in real time and on the daily charts. *''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' reached the first place in the Gaon Download Chart, it was released one day before the count + The four songs of 'SQUARE UP' debuted in the Top 10 of Gaon Download Chart with 1 day and 6 hours of follow up. *BLACKPINK's and Sistar have the record of songs from Korean women's groups with the most Melon Roof Hits of all time. BLACKPINK is now also the group of girls with the most Roof Hits in Genie with DDU-DU DDU-DU. *BLACKPINK's DDU-DU DDU-DU holds the record for the highest number of Perfect All Kills by a female group in the history of K-Pop. *BLACKPINK is the first female KPOP group to enter the world's top charts, with the debut of their first mini-album SQUARE UP: United World Single Chart at #35 and United World Album Chart at #10. *''DDU-DU-DDU-DU'' debuted at #55 of the BILLBOARD HOT 100, being the 2nd female K-Pop group to do so. *Their mini album 'SQUARE UP' debuted at #40 of the BILLBOARD 200. *The group is nominated in 3 categories at the Teen Choice Awards: Choice Next Big Thing, Choice International Artist, and Choice Fandom. *DDU-DU DDU-DU remained #1 on Genie's weekly chart for 4 consecutive weeks, the longest for a female group in 2018. *''As If It's Your Last'' is the fastest female K-Pop MV to reach 350 million views. *''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' broke the record for the fastest song to reach the 500,000,000 digital indexes in Gaon in just 9 weeks. *''DDU-DU-DDU-DU'' is now the fastest kpop MV to reach 300 million hits. *BLACKPINK's "DDU-DU DDU-DU" music video is ranked 3rd on the global list of YouTube's top 10 summer songs, being the only Korean group on the list. *BLACKPINK's As If It's Your Last is the MV of a group of K-pop girls fastest to reach 400 million hits. *''DDU-DU-DDU-DU'' becomes the MV of a K-Pop group in reaching the 400 million fastest YouTube plays in just 112 days. *''BOOMBAYAH'' reached the 400M of reproductions, this makes BLACKPINK the first group in the history of K-Pop to have 3 MVs with +400M YouTube views. It also becomes the first MV debut of a K-Pop group to reach that figure. *BLACKPINK becomes the first female K-Pop group to enter the UK's Official Singles Chart Top 40 with Kiss and Make Up, debuting at #36. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia Category:K-Pop Group